


【FGO/苏尔西格】窒息

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: 一个无意义的故事，前半还好，后半就是单纯的苏欺负西，剧情不快乐，情感不正面，两个人脑子都不正常（是写这个的我脑子不正常），不想看西受委屈的请不要点。话虽如此，尊严却总是体现于承受伤害而不屑报复的痛苦之中。
Relationships: Sigurd | Saber/Surtr
Kudos: 2





	【FGO/苏尔西格】窒息

齐格鲁德喝醉了，这就注定今夜是个不普通的周五夜晚，放下一周工作的劳累，迎接周末两天自由的开始，他却还要花时间解决比工作更加麻烦的问题。  
问题来源于和他同居的男人、他玩世不恭的兄长、一个搞地下摇滚乐团的疯子——他绝对是因为喝醉了才会使用这么偏激的形容——这些名号怎么套上去都行，反正苏尔特就是个麻烦的人，可不止他一个人这么认为，掏出最后三分之一房费的波拿巴也这么认为、因为苏尔特乱砸东西而头大的夜店老板也这么认为，只不过齐格鲁德是当中最有发言权的一个罢了。  
他应该去找一份更正经更稳定的工作，而不是有一出没一出地唱那些颓废的重金属歌。齐格鲁德本是打算和他谈谈这件事，在家里坐在沙发上谈，但苏尔特说他今晚有一场要唱，要么去现场等他要么就闭嘴。  
齐格鲁德思考一下二人几乎完全相反的作息，以及惊讶于他竟然愿意让自己接触他的生活，而他确实也好奇苏尔特工作的环境。  
就这一次吧。他在心里偷偷告诉自己，了解一些情况也能为和苏尔特的辩论起到帮助，于是他下班后换掉规矩的西装、将公文包放在家里，难得在夜幕之下走出家门去拜访那种平时他决不会考虑接近的门店，试图走进那个男人的世界。  
当然，他事后已经对这个决定感到后悔。

齐格鲁德在遇到不太喜欢的事物时就默默告诉自己：原来如此，也会有这种情况存在。他承认各种可能存在的差异性，并在不受其影响的情况下接受它。  
但夜店这种环境很难说不受其影响，在走进店门被迷幻的灯光包围后，人人都像是深海生物、随心所欲扭曲成怪异的模样，齐格鲁德低头看看手表，但是已然看不清，表盘和手背都被灯光染成了朦胧的深蓝色，他也沉入了这危险的海底。  
他呆站在门口路中间，不停地有打扮花里胡哨的人从他身边经过，有的还故意撞他的肩膀、顺便伸出不安分的手去扶他的腰或捏他的臀部一下，齐格鲁德躲闪着、心中确信自己不喜欢这样、也不喜欢这里，但是已经和苏尔特约好了见面，遵守约定的优良品性让他没有就这么离开。  
然后他找到了苏尔特，对方正在吧台边坐着，与旁边空位的面前放着两杯酒，是一模一样的两杯酒，看那明亮的蓝色想必是调和而成的鸡尾酒，酒吧总要有些这样拿得出手的特别东西。  
作为孪生兄弟，他与苏尔特的容貌自然相同——除了像是作对般一红一蓝的眼睛——但苏尔特没有戴眼镜，头发还留得更长，坚硬的发丝狂放不羁地乱翘，暴躁的脾气让他总是眉头紧锁着，似乎世上不存在什么让他满意的事物，颇具那种重金属歌手会有的愤世嫉俗气质。  
虽然只是猜测，但齐格鲁德觉得他是在尽力和自己区别开来，避免让人发现他们的兄弟关系。

没有任何打招呼，因为两人目光已经交汇，这就算彼此问候过了。齐格鲁德坐在那个留给他的空位上，苏尔特指指那杯还满着的酒，意思是“给你的，喝吧”，而他自己的那杯已经少了一半。  
齐格鲁德除了应酬外甚少喝酒，只要沾了酒精，即便还没喝醉，他的脸颊也很快就会透出红晕，天生体质如此，他只愿意在信赖的人面前露出这种模样。不过以自己的酒量干两三杯还不成问题，难得苏尔特愿意请他一次。  
他端起酒杯轻抿一口，放在上面的樱桃随着液面上下漂浮，苏打水的气泡流进喉咙带来些许清爽的感觉，这时他才意识到：从刚才走进这里他就一直保持紧张，导致现在有些口渴了。于是他又多喝了几口，调制的混合酒在口中分解出复杂的味道，不过在尝出所有味道之前就已经咽了下去，化为胃中的一股暖流。  
“该上台了，有话结束再说。”  
苏尔特将自己的酒一饮而尽，仅一言就堵住了齐格鲁德刚酝酿在舌尖的话语，然后头也不回地离开了吧台，一路上认出他的人都自动给他让路，齐格鲁德一时无言，只好继续坐在这里喝酒。苏尔特找的位置不错，可以很轻松地越过人群看到舞台，他还从未看过苏尔特唱歌，在家里时他甚少鼓捣那些音乐的东西，有点像不愿把私人爱好展示给家长的叛逆期孩子。  
电吉他的扫弦声像是点燃火焰的引信，让本该寂静的深夜沸腾起热情，挤到舞台前的观众们发出尖叫声，与音响里震撼的音乐混合冲击、差点让齐格鲁德没坐稳。他看到苏尔特站在舞台中央，握着麦克风占据绝对的主角位置，变幻的红色灯光令他仿佛沐浴了火焰，皮衣上的铆钉反射出刺眼的光，那鲜红的双眼也在迸射火花。  
苏尔特一直秉持放纵不羁的态度活在人间，这种态度自然也带到了舞台上，齐格鲁德听着那和自己相同的声线咆哮出歌词，有很多shut up或get out这样不友善的词语，然而台下的观众却都为之倾心甚至还跟着叫喊，确实，这是一个宣泄情绪的绝好时机，这些狂热观众说不定也有和他一样平日朝九晚五的上班族，而这里却有无视规则与秩序的领袖带领他们跨越禁忌的边界，自然会形成这样狂热的崇拜情绪。  
无法评价好坏，这确实是苏尔特强大的能力，但齐格鲁德不会被影响，他从学会自律的那一天起就决定不再放纵自己了，所以他只是这样坐在远处做一个旁观者。一杯酒慢慢喝得见了底，他将酒杯放回吧台，调酒师贴心地给他续杯，在他道谢时对方说是苏尔特嘱咐的，看来是预料到了他这个古板的兄弟不会加入舞台前的狂欢。

在苏尔特唱到大概第三首时，齐格鲁德感到脸颊和耳朵都热起来，看来是酒精发作了，他告诉自己不能再继续喝，便把酒杯推得远了些以此告诫自己。  
等唱到第四首时，他开始头晕，眼前昏暗的灯光开始流动旋转、逐渐扭成了漩涡，甚至分不出此时唱歌的嗓音属于谁了，这感觉真难受，像是被人冲面门揍了一拳、打得他眼花缭乱，还有一团粘稠的五彩颜料堵在喉咙里，难以下咽、想吐也吐不出来。  
他倒宁愿自己是被揍了，这样还会有痛感，疼痛会刺激神经让人清醒，但酒精不会带给人疼痛，只会麻醉意识，让人在晕眩的混沌中沉沦下去。  
夜店的音响还在发出震耳欲聋的声音，他从刚才就很不喜欢这种音浪，震得耳膜发麻，还好耳朵现在也跟着醉了、没法再清楚地接收外界的声音，而且这些音乐似乎在确实地离他远去、声音越来越小了。  
这时他才意识到自己正被谁带着走。  
说是带着，倒不如说是拖着，结实有力的男人臂膀架起他，他无措地跟着这个男人迈开步子，好像还上了楼梯。他的双腿发软，也不知道一步能迈出多远，一路上走得磕磕绊绊，估计要磨坏他喜欢的这双皮鞋，还能隐约听到带着他的男人发出不耐烦的咕哝声。  
走了一段平地后，传来木头摩擦的声音，他被带进了一个更小的空间，然后被丢到什么柔软的东西上……大概是床吧，醉酒的人最终归宿都是这里，他闻到床单散发着廉价洗衣粉的味道，与家里用柔顺剂好好洗过的天差地别、和嘴里呼出的酒气混在一起更是奇怪。齐格鲁德感觉眼镜架硌着他的太阳穴，不太舒服，眼镜似乎在他脑袋磨蹭床单的时候歪掉了，不过他也看不清镜片外的世界了，所以并未对此有明确的自觉。  
齐格鲁德像是渴水的鱼般大口呼吸着、试图平复头脑和肚子里翻江倒海的感觉，刚打算蜷在这张来历不明的床上慢慢消解酒精，但带他过来的人似乎不想让他如愿。肩膀被抓住、他被翻过来变成平躺姿势，接下来的事情却不再像之前那样简单——  
一阵水流哗啦声伴随着扑面而来的冰凉，激得他身体抽搐一下，之前脑子再混乱，他现在也能搞清楚，是有人把水泼到了他脸上，为了让他快点清醒。  
“才喝一点就成了这样，没用的家伙。”  
不，他的酒量还没这么差，是那杯酒的问题……齐格鲁德反射性地想解释，但舌头像风干的水泥一样没法灵活运动，最后他只是力度很弱地摇摇头、发出几句低声哼吟。眼镜上滴了水珠，视界变得一块大一块小，看得他又头昏脑涨了。  
“你以为我让你过来是为了给你机会教育我？少做美梦了。”  
熟悉的声音伴随着眼前逐渐清晰的人影，齐格鲁德搞清楚了站在面前的是谁，当然也在他的预料之中——除了苏尔特谁还会有这份闲心呢？对方给他泼水似乎也是为了让他看清眼前人的正体，不喜欢偷偷摸摸大概是苏尔特为数不多的优点了。  
他到底想做什么……齐格鲁德此刻最想弄明白这个，但他的精神还无法集中，不过苏尔特也不会给目标太多余地，他感觉肩膀又被粗暴地抓住了，自己的外套正被对方试图扒下来。如此气氛之下当然不能理解为他的兄长想帮他脱衣服让他好好休息，于是齐格鲁德终于汇集起力量抓住苏尔特的手腕、试图阻止他继续动作。  
“等一下……”他含混地表达抗拒，但是等一下之后又该怎样呢？指望他恶劣的兄长就此罢休当然希望渺茫，“你、对那杯酒……”  
“少来什么被害妄想，咱们俩喝了一样的东西，你只能怪自己酒量太差劲。”  
他知道苏尔特酒量很好，好得几乎是个无底洞。既然酒里没有下什么奇怪的东西，那只能解释为那杯酒本身就很危险，或许是某种故意调制得度数很高的鸡尾酒……说到底这还是苏尔特的阴谋，慷慨之下果然有不怀好意的陷阱，而齐格鲁德又一次轻易相信了这个性格差到极点的男人，因为他是自己的亲人，自己还相信着所谓的亲情。  
真是自作自受。

苏尔特一想到齐格鲁德就觉得恼怒，这份怒火不止来自两人从小就相悖的性格，更是来自于这两种性格碰撞后产生的结果。  
他无法打倒齐格鲁德。苏尔特可以讥讽他、殴打他、或者像现在这样从身体上侮辱他，齐格鲁德时而回击、时而沉默地忍受，但内心从未真正向他屈服。意识到这一点使他怒火中烧，于是更加千方百计地对他施压，陷入一种无解的循环。  
“小心点，敢吐出来或咬下去的话有你好看的。”  
他又有了可以欺侮自己兄弟的机会，苏尔特为此自得，醉醺醺的男人反抗的力度与一只小猫无异，压制得太过轻松反而缺乏成就感。他轻易就骑到了齐格鲁德脸上，把自己的阴茎塞进了对方嘴里，如果齐格鲁德清醒着、那绝对无法这样撬开他的嘴，所以让他口交的感觉格外新鲜，光是这种新鲜的施虐感就足够让他兴奋起来。  
齐格鲁德在低声呜咽，苏尔特看不清他的表情，但是可以感觉到他难受的挣扎，身后响起他的双腿摩擦床单的声音，自己的大腿被男人无措的双手抓住了，但抓得过于用力反而像是在挽留他一般。  
齐格鲁德嘴里很热，喉咙也很紧，被酒精夺走了身体的控制权让他顺从地含着苏尔特的前端，每次呼吸或吞咽的动作都吸得他很爽，简直与平常那副冷淡的外表大相径庭。  
“喂，你莫非已经不是第一次了？你是不是给其他人，比如说家里的那个傻大个……”苏尔特说着沉下腰，把充血的肉块继续塞进去，“也这样舔过？你肯定更喜欢他的对吧？”  
齐格鲁德不可能还有精力回话，就是这样苏尔特才乐意逼问他，这张冷漠的嘴平常总是紧抿着、或者说点教育他的废话，没有比此刻这样更完美的报答方式了。他一只手抓住齐格鲁德的头发，腰部幅度很小地抽送起来——他还不想捅坏齐格鲁德的喉咙从而引发些麻烦事，至少不想让这个洞变成一次性的——被舔湿的阴茎摩擦男人的唇舌发出微弱的水声，和沙哑的哼吟混合在一起相当悦耳。  
这不是他的声音，虽然很像，但不是，他终于能够明晰地区分开来了。苏尔特愉快地想着。他才不会发出这种弱者般没用的声音，他只负责聆听、然后发出不屑一顾的嘲笑。  
齐格鲁德把他服侍得很爽——他真想这么夸一夸，但这句话表达的赞美之情有点半假半真，他不想让齐格鲁德获得哪怕一点真心的赞许，所以他没有说出口，最后只是用行动表达：他射在了齐格鲁德嘴里，男人想要咳嗽、但被塞满的口腔不被允许这种解脱，只有全身发出痛苦的挣动，像是临死前肌肉最后一次抽搐的猎物，但他的脑袋依旧被压得动弹不得，所以强行承受的结果无法改变。口腔里本就容量有限，更不用说男人的阴茎几乎占据了全部空间，所以没射多少就有些从唇角溢了出来，射了一半后苏尔特顺势拔出来，把剩下的部分洒在那张平日清高的脸上，弄脏了男人引以为傲的眼镜，这副仿佛被生日蛋糕在脸上糊过的惨状实在是赏心悦目。  
齐格鲁德翻过身把嘴里的精液咳到床单上，不知道这样是否让他有所醒酒，对苏尔特来说无所谓，倒不如说齐格鲁德趴在床上朝他抬起屁股的模样让他又想开口嘲讽了：原来你这么渴望被男人上，何等下流的本性。不过想必对方此刻听不真切，不能让对方听清的嘲讽没有意义，所以他还是用行动代替言语，摸索一番后解开齐格鲁德的皮带扒掉他的裤子。  
他刚才不该把一整杯水都泼在齐格鲁德脸上，这种房间的床头柜里应该也有安全套，但苏尔特不想用，所以他直接把一根手指捅进齐格鲁德身体里，平日禁欲的男性身体对入侵者充满排斥，肠道蠕动着想驱赶异物，缺少润滑的干涩感觉令他烦躁，不过身下的男人肯定比他难受得多，这么一想他的心情就逐渐转好。  
“吸得够紧，你平时天天忍着吗？”  
他说着百无聊赖的闲话，手上慢慢做着扩张，看来齐格鲁德确实没汲取到快感，因为他还没勃起，这也无所谓，苏尔特本就没考虑过让他一起爽。  
但是，在被单方面欺侮的情况下依然能产生快感，用这样的剧本讽刺他似乎也不错。

每当齐格鲁德觉得今晚此刻已经是折磨他的极限时，苏尔特却总是有新的方式整他，他想起苏尔特提到唱歌之外好像还有什么副业，具体并不清楚，大概也不是什么正经事情，然后也学到了古怪的伎俩。被迫口交一次确实让他稍微清醒了些，但和一开始相比也不过是五十步与百步之别，他依然没有力气阻止苏尔特继续虐待他，即便已经发展到了要从后面强奸他的地步。  
嘴里都是精液的腥味，齐格鲁德惊讶于自己还没有在这种味道与酒气的共同催化下呕吐出来。他摸索着摘掉眼镜放在一边，然后揽过床头的枕头、想用它蹭掉些脸上的污物，像是溺水者抱紧救生圈。就在他这么做时苏尔特已经迫不及待地插进来了，没有仔细扩张也没有戴安全套，后面简直像是捅进一块烙铁被撕裂开来，他一瞬间只能靠屏住气来强忍疼痛——绝对不能痛得叫出来，这样就满足了侵略者的意愿，思维混乱之间只有这一念头根深蒂固。  
令他没有想到的是，苏尔特似乎也不想再给他叫的机会。一双灼热且有力的手钳住他的脖颈，齐格鲁德睁大了眼睛，一半是呼吸被限制的难受、另一半是惊讶于苏尔特竟然还有折磨他的方式。  
喉结被按压、气管如同被透过皮肤攥紧一般限制了空气流通。齐格鲁德只能通过大口呼吸获得更多不新鲜的空气，然后挣扎着试图扒掉喉间施力的双手，但自己的手指都还在颤抖，连找准目标都如此艰难，更何况用足够的力度去对抗。  
也许到此为止了，他被夺走了呼吸，先是被酒，而后被人，他会在今夜变成一具任人摆布的尸体，用支离破碎的尊严给他恶劣的兄长增添新的笑柄。  
但更加不可思议的是，尽管到了如此地步，无力反抗的他所想的仍旧是忍耐，继续忍耐，而不是放下身段去祈求苏尔特的原谅。  
双手攥紧他的脖颈后苏尔特便开始动了，干涸且被挤压的喉咙让齐格鲁德一声都叫不出来，一时间最清晰的只有两人肉体碰撞的声音。肠道本不是该容纳那种东西的地方，此时却被反复撑开以及摩擦内部，一开始能感受到的只有撕裂般的痛楚，令齐格鲁德畏惧的是他逐渐适应了这种痛感，并不只是因为苏尔特进出的越来越顺畅，而是他的身体为了减少折磨自行去适应、去抛开痛苦寻求肠肉被摩擦或者腺体被顶到这类不那么难受的感觉，尽管他的意识并不乐意如此。  
他早就应该明白，今晚他的身体完全不听从意识的指挥。此时怎么获取呼吸用的氧气已经占据了全部意识，根本无暇去考虑身后的交合多么令人不快，只好放逐身体去自行寻求安慰，信号返回脑中时却被解读为他在迎合性交的快感，自律的崩溃令他感到羞耻。  
“好好对你时你没感觉，现在这样反而硬了，你还真够下贱的。”苏尔特就喜欢在他无法还嘴时咄咄逼人，齐格鲁德脑中血液奔流的声响更加清晰，男人边喘气边说出的话只能听个大概。  
他产生了反应并且勃起了吗？他不能明确地感觉到，因为脑子里目前只有对氧气的渴求，苏尔特这么用力钳着他竟还能让血液正常流通，或许他连自己何时高潮、甚至会不会失禁都无法控制了，不能控制自己的生物是否还能称为人？此刻在床上交合的不过是捕食者与猎物关系的两只野兽而已。  
苏尔特用他惊人的力量反复冲撞，齐格鲁德的身体酸软、重复着被向前顶再被箍着脖子拽回来，像是晕动症患者坐在一辆反复急刹的汽车中。他稍微感觉到了下体充血勃起的现状，苏尔特楔进他体内的那根也越发坚硬滚烫，自己的肠道已经违背主人的意志能够完全接纳甚至在主动纠缠这根鲁莽的入侵者了。或许他还能继续忍耐，但他也想知道这份痛苦是否有、又何时才能到尽头，明确终点的长跑才会让人更有毅力坚持。  
还好终结很快就来到了，齐格鲁德不太清楚具体时间，因为他几乎缺氧到失去意识，到最后简直就是个趴着不动供人泄欲的玩具。等到脖颈上的压力骤然消失、他能够倒在床上让空气重新在肺里流通的时候，自己差点就窒息而死、顺便还被苏尔特内射、而且前端完全没被碰过只靠被干后面就高潮了的事实才慢慢被迟钝的头脑捡拾起来。  
“我认识一个女人，她讨厌周末，但我觉得周末真是好时候，”打火机的火石声响起，他闻到一阵强烈的烟草味，“你肯定也这么觉得吧？毕竟我们是从同一个子宫里出来的。周末是神都不会去管的好日子，得做点对得起它的事。”

※※※

宿醉像一把铁锤反复砸着头颅，齐格鲁德被这种剧烈的头痛刺激着醒来了。  
真希望昨晚的一切是一场梦，从梦里醒来的他躺在家里自己的床上，起床后能吃到波拿巴轮班做的早餐，然后苏尔特告诉他、经过昨晚的商量后他决定去找一份正常的工作。这才是在他计算之中应该发生的事情。  
但是苏尔特这个不稳定的变量让一切计算都发生了变化。  
意识还没完全清醒，鼻腔先闻到了房间里性事过后的味道，陌生且令人反胃。然后他感觉到寒冷，因为没有盖被子也没好好穿衣服，下半身还保持着昨晚的一丝不挂，后面还因为粗暴的对待而疼痛着，甚至根本没有清理。  
意识到自己正以一副狼狈的模样躺在床上、并且想起昨晚自己在濒临窒息的边缘高潮的羞耻感，反胃的感觉更强烈了。齐格鲁德深深地蹙起眉，但不是因为头痛，他试探地触摸自己的脖颈，昨晚被掐的地方按压一下还会有痛感，肯定留下明显的痕迹了。  
深呼吸几口之后，他强忍着身体各处的不适坐起身，然后一些细碎的摩擦声响起，垂在床上的手摸到了什么粗糙轻薄的东西，齐格鲁德低下头查看，双眼慢慢聚焦看到的是……  
钱，都是最大面额的纸币，大概有十张左右，就这么乱扔在床上，或者说得再明确一些，原本扔在他身上，在他坐起来后飘落在床上了。感觉到衣服里也有异样，他伸手进未被脱掉的衬衫里摸，同样也摸出了几张叠得整齐的钞票，像是叠在一起后人为塞进衣服里的。  
他的脑子模模糊糊地想着前因后果，但因仍未清醒所以得出的结论不够清晰。他暂时放下这些钞票去看其他，床上扔着他的眼镜、昨晚溅上的精液已经干在上面了，还有他的手机，他取过来打开查看，通话记录显示“拿破仑·波拿巴”在昨夜打来好几次，但这边打回去一次后就此结束。当然不是他打回去的，大概是苏尔特用了他的手机、然后扯了些什么理由让那边别再反复打电话过来。  
齐格鲁德认为自己应当生气，但他又确实没有恼火的感觉，或许他是累了，或许是因为事情已经发生、再生气也于事无补。他只是缓慢地站起身拿起眼镜、拖着沉重且钝痛的身体向浴室走去。

他不知道苏尔特去了哪里，但现在也没精力研究这个，他只想立刻回家去。齐格鲁德洗了简单的澡、捡起扔在地上的衣服穿上后去收拾自己的东西，床头柜上的空玻璃杯压着一张账单，齐格鲁德拿过来眯起眼仔细看，上面显示房费已经结清了，最下面写着几个凌乱的字——“少管闲事”。他认得这是自己兄长的笔迹。  
他捡起散落在床上的钞票，打开自己的钱包后看到里面分文未少，也就是说这些钱是苏尔特自掏腰包扔出来的。  
那也很好理解——苏尔特想用花钱买他一夜似的方式羞辱他，顺便告诉他自己生活得不错，让他“少管闲事”。  
齐格鲁德把钞票折叠一下单独收起来。他当然不会收下这些钱，回家后他会将它们放在苏尔特房间的桌子上，以此作为沉默的回应。  
谁也无法战胜对方，谁也都不是绝对的败者，无论哪方都是在重复着徒劳之举。  
昨夜的窒息感如潮汐再度涌上，齐格鲁德捂住嘴巴，但仍旧什么也没有呕出来。

**Author's Note:**

> *苏请西喝的酒名叫Adios MotherFucker，Adios是西班牙语“再见”的意思，效果如其名，点这杯酒已经决定了苏对西的态度。


End file.
